marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
NYX Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Paulo * Tamisha * Hector's other "sisters" Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * ** Officer Pat ** ** Numerous unnamed officers * Nino * * Eugene * * Rudolph Giuliani High School students * Gordo * * Kara's mother * Morticia Addams * * * * Cousin Itt Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** Nino's ******** and ********* ****** ****** ******* ******** * Items: * ''Juggs'' * ''Full House'' * ''Westside Story'' | Synopsis1 = The story begins with the introduction of Kiden Nixon’s family. Her mom, two twin younger brothers, and her older brother Ty. Kiden is approximately 4 at the beginning of this story. Her mom drops her of at the police station to spend time with her dad so the rest of the family can purchase a cake and get his birthday party ready. Since his shift has only a few minutes to go, he punches out and agrees to take Kiden to the local park. He buys her an ice cream on the way at a local market called Nino's. From the way they talk it is clear that she is Daddy’s little girl and he is her favorite parent. As they are getting ready to cross the street to the park, a car comes speeding down the street, stops in front and Kiden is shielded by her dad as she sees him get shot several times. Years later, teenage Kiden spends school nights out with her friend, Kara, dancing and doing drugs. Kiden’s mom has never remarried and has done her best to raise the four kids by herself. Kiden thinks nothing of pilfering cigarettes from her mom’s purse or her neighborhood store. Her neighborhood is an inner city one rife with gangs and drug dealers. Kiden gets on the wrong side of one of the local gangsters at school. He misses a handball that hits her as she is sitting and talking with Kara before school. He slaps her to get the ball back and she pulls out his golden earring. He goes to the nurse’s office and she goes to the guidance counselor. Kiden returns to class later in the afternoon only to be told by Kara that the gang are going to be after them as soon as the bell rings. Kiden and Kara are caught in the hall after class before they can leave. Kara is getting badly beaten by Hector’s sisters, while Hector attempts to deal with Kiden himself. It is during this fight when Kiden experiences a berserker rage and her mutant power manifests itself. Kiden finds she is the only one able to move while the rest of the kids and teachers in the hall are frozen in place. She even tries to talk to Kara with no results. She touches Hector’s arm and is surprised as it snaps in two. Reality returns to its normally maddening pace as Hector screams. Kiden has no idea how this has happened. | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the NYX trade paperback and the NYX/X-23 trade paperback. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}